


Life Just Plain Sucks

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, K (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriages, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Pairings, I Don't Even Know, Invasion, Iwafune Tenkei is Nagare's actual dad, M/M, green king being himself, i came up with this at 2 am, it will get better later, omegas forced to be married around 17 by law, omegas have no rights, people getting captured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Omegas are seen as delicate trinkets, officers Edward Elric and Saruhiko Fushimi work together to find husbands or wives that will accept them as who they are and not suffocate them. Better yet, they seek to escape their fate. However, as this seems too far-fetched, they settle with seeking the help of Adolf K. Weissman to find them suitable partners. And things do not exactly go the way they are expecting. Especially with the way that all the decent Alphas and Betas seem to be getting married faster than the boys can get to them. Also, with the way that they were suddenly kidnapped as prisoners during the invasion of the combined Green-Drachman forces. </p><p>In other words, for these two, Life Just Plain Sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shitty Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this. XD

The concept of the law was simple. Omegas bore children and seemed to be physically weaker than Alphas and even Betas. They could not risk working outside of the home while pregnant, nor could they fight or generally be out and about without someone to protect them. That was why the leader decided to make a very simple law. Every Omega was seen as 'property' by their Alpha/Beta parent or their Alpha/Beta spouse. That way, they would always be looked after and taken care of. It made sense to so many people, that no one seemed to have an issue with it. Well, any Alpha or Beta. The Omegas did not really have a voice in the matter, as people of their class were never really given a voice when it came to political decisions. 

Another addition to the law was that every Omega over the age of seventeen should be married. This was meant as another method of insuring their safety. A married Omega would be protected from Alphas or even Betas that would try to use them for sex. Some Betas made a fuss over it, because they preferred to marry other Betas and felt like they were being pressured into marrying Omegas. However, the Gold Leader assured them that this was not the case. They were free to marry whomever they wished, including an Alpha if they wished. However, Omegas were weak and helpless. They needed a protector, and they were the only ones being pressured by the law. 

This was all fine and dandy for the Alphas and Betas, the Omegas reasoned. However, they saw a definite oversight in the law. The fact that some Omegas were NOT helpless, and that sometimes Omegas wanted to marry for love and not for a love. Of course, their opinions did not count in politics. After all, they were only the ones who bore the children and ran the household. It was extremely rare that Omegas got any sort of job or position, especially one that counted. Which is why there were only two known Omegas in the entire Scepter Amestris military program. These two, Fushimi Saruhiko and Edward Elric, were about to face some serious problems soon. This winter, which was fast approaching, held the birthdays of both Omegas. More importantly, the seventeenth birthdays. 

This would not be so terrible if everyone who were not Captain Munakata and Colonel Mustang were expecting the Omegas to marry their superiors. Which was most certainly not the case at all. In fact, the both of them just wanted to continue their lives and not be treated like objects. Though not an unheard of request from Omegas, it was never one granted. A frustrating truth, if truth be told. No matter what they did, neither competent fighter would ever be seen as such. All they were in the eyes of the government were trinkets to be guarded and pampered. 

With Edward's birthday only a week away, and Saruhiko's only three, the two were desperate. They wanted to marry someone that would not suffocate them, and would let them continue their careers. Edward just wanted to follow in his foster father's footsteps and become an Investigations officer. It was not an insane goal, and the two needed someone to realize that. But.. who would listen to them? Who would take their side?

More importantly, what noble, as they were of noble blood.

This was why they felt like they had no choice but to go to the eccentric and often rumoured-about Duke that ruled at the right hand of the Gold King and his husband. It was risky, and the attempt might not even work. But they had no choice now but to seek the help of Duke Adolf K. Weissman, also known as 'the King of Silver'.


	2. Actual Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Saruhiko and Edward get to talk with Adolf/Shiro.

If there is anything you could say about Edward Elric, describing his overwhelming patience would not be one of them. In the past fifteen minutes of waiting for the King of Silver to show himself and talk to them, the frustrated blond went from reading a book, to flopping on a couch and complaining, to singing every pop song that came on the radio, to explaining the reason for the misguided assumption that Omegas could not be strong or competent fighters. Unlike the secretary and the formal-looking man in the corner of the room, Saruhiko was not annoyed by this behavior. If this had been Misaki he would have been, but he knew that Edward was just doing this to hide his nervousness. He also knew that Edward was worried about running into his biological father here, which would not end well at all. 

Looking away, Saruhiko focused his attention on glancing around the room. It was neat and tidy, looking almost like a waiting room in a doctor's office. The walls were a light blue, even lighter than the color of the sky, which seemed to math the gray and blue carpet rather well. There were three couched in the room, all grey-blue. The chairs seemed to match things as well, being blue with grey back and legs. The only piece of furniture in the room not in that color was an elegant silver table in the middle of the room. The legs were made of elegant spirals and designs, and the surface of the table was glass. If Saruhiko had to guess, that was the only piece of furniture that was not put there by Captain Munakata, who ended up designing the room in his spare time.

The omega let out a laugh at that thought, leaning his head back. It was ironic to him that one of the most famous Alphas had his freedom taken away when it came to the design of his own waiting room. The time for dwelling on that was cut short as the door was flung open by a busty girl with silver hair. Even though she was clothed and her hair was up in a ponytail held by a fancy clip, Saruhiko did not fail to recognize Weissman's second younger sister. As the bad memories including a large amount of over-enthusiastic hugging (and a severe lecture about why wearing clothes in public was a good thing) came back, the blue-haired teen had to bite back a groan. Looking over, he saw his friend having to hold back his lack of enthusiasm as well. 

Neko, on the other hand, did not seem to notice how not enthused these boys were about meeting with her again. With one swift leap, she jumped up and landed on Edward, enveloping him in a hug. "Edwarrrrdddd!" her shrill voice yelled cheerfully, crushing him in her grip. "Did you bring me any fish crackers today?! Those were really yummy!" Finally, after a second of no response, the over-enthusiastic girl let go, tilting her head at him in concern. 

"Edward?" she asked, calling the blond again. The teen in question had just gotten his breath back and scuttled to the other end of the couch. Saruhiko had to bite back another smile at that sight, thinking that his friend looked too much like a startled child who didn't know how to make friends. Not that he was much better, admittedly. 

A few more seconds passed before Edward found himself ready to respond. "Hi Neko," he said weakly. "Sorry, I didn't bring any food with me this time." At the sad face that quickly bloomed across her face, he suddenly felt the need to add something to cheer her up. "B-but I'll bring you something next time, okay?" he added in a panic, raising his glove-clad hands in a defensive gesture. "I just forgot that we'd be seeing you here, that's all!" That was not, in all actuality, a lie. They had forgotten that Neko Weissman was going to be in town that month, and had innocently walked into the den of an over-protective cat with a personal space issue. This was a mistake that Saruhiko was certain neither of them would make again, however. Having the life hugged out of you is never a pleasant experience.

Neko brightened up, showing both omegas her bright and cheerful grin. She was about to say something to Edward, most likely about food or why they have not come to visit after she kinda broke into their house a few years ago, but a musical laugh cut her off. The sound came from the tall, beautiful woman standing in the doorway. Even though she was wearing flats and jeans, she still looked graceful and womanly. As she walked over, her hips moved with a grace known only to the oldest omega of the Weissman family: Klaudia Weissman. Saruhiko was secretly jealous of her, as she definitely had no trouble finding someone to marry. She was female in appearance, which was normal for omegas, and she was graceful and not overbearing. She could have anyone she wanted, and would not have to resort to actually getting help from a noble to get married. 

"Now, now, Neko," Klaudia chided with an affectionate smile, "don't bother our guests. They're here to see our brother, and he's ready to see them now." She looked up and gave Saruhiko a small smile and a nod, telling them to go upstairs. While Neko was distracted, Saruhiko thought it was the best idea to slip away and get the meeting over with. 

He shot a nod at Edward and got up, throwing away the empty coffee cup from his drink into the trash. After a second, he heard Edward following him as he approached the black-haired man in the door. Giving him a look over, Saruhiko guessed that he was either a Beta or another male omega, though those were so rare that it was unlikely, and quite attractive. He forced himself to stop looking at the man, instead focusing on the door that he was opening. The man seemed to be there to lead them there or something, and Saruhiko decided to follow without asking questions. The man seemed unhappy, and the blue-haired omega did not want to piss him off. 

Well, to be honest, he kinda did. But doing that would probably be a bad idea if they wanted to get anything done.


	3. In Which Shiro Gets A Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Saruhiko visit Lord Weissman and ask him for a favor. Shiro gets a glimpse of the sort of pranks and other tricks that Omegas in military jobs face, and Edward gets to see that not all lords are stuck up pricks. 
> 
> Over all, life only sucked for Saruhiko during that meeting.

The meeting room was a clean room with colorful flower wallpaper that seemed oddly out of place compared to the overall formal air of the building. There was a large wooden desk near the wall, with a fuzzy green chair behind it. In front of that where two wooden chairs with beautiful embroidered red cushions. Saruhiko guessed that Klaudia had embroidered them, as she seemed like the type that would take up arts and crafts. In addition to the desk and chairs, there was a large bookshelf and an ornate beaded rug in the room. The bookshelf, made of dark colored book and chock-full of as many books as could possible fit inside the wooden frame, seemed to be handmade. This observation stemmed from Saruhiko's many hours of aimlessly watching Edward as he made a new piece of furniture. The wood was carved with many spirals and flowers going up the side, and little imps and cats were sprinkled amongst the swirls of carved garden. Smiling to himself, the blue-haired soldier stared at the beautiful bookshelf, completely enraptured.

A little voice in the very back of Saruhiko's brain pointed out that it was very strange for him to be this taken with a piece of furniture. This voice got a little bit stronger once Duke Weissman entered the room, and the bluenet was so spaced out that he barely noticed. However, the tiny voice's cries were only in vain. In fact, Saruhiko seemed to find the voice's worries to be funny. That, or he had burst out laughing for no reason at all. He most certainly was not laughing at whatever the Duke had been saying to the black haired man in the doorway, as he wasn't even paying attention to the room. Concerned, Edward shot him a look that was either unnoticed or ignored. 

The laughing fit was persistent, hanging around for a good three minutes before it relinquished its hold so that the poor bluenet could finally breathe. By the time he looked up, the Duke (or a silver haired man who looked lot like what would be expected of a Duke) was kneeling in front of him, concerned. "Are you alright?" the man asked. Saruhiko blinked, trying to understand the words that seemed to be coming to him through a fog.

"What?" he asked sluggishly, not able to process the words. At this point, he saw Edward motion the other man out of the way and kneel in front of him instead. He squinted, trying to focus on Edward's face as the blond said a jumbled bunch of syllables. After a moment, a couple key words stuck out at the bluenet, and a piece clicked into place. 

"Where did I... get the coffee?" he asked, unsure if that was what his friend asked. At the other's nod, he closed his eyes and tried to think to back before they left. 

"I.. don't know, it was just someone. They said that I could have it since I probably had a long meeting coming up today," he managed in reply. Every word seemed to take effort, and before he knew it, he threw up all over the handmade beaded rug. 

 

Once Saruhiko threw up all of the coffee and was peacefully dozing in a chair, Adolf took a moment to ask Edward the reason for their visit. All he had been told was that they needed a favor. He owed Captain Munakata a favor or three for the other man's help in taking down the man who claimed to be the heir to the Colorless Palace a few years ago. Thinking on that, Adolf, who actually preferred the name Yashiro, agreed to hear out these two boys about their problem. Which, of course, proved to be a bit more exciting than he expected. This meeting was also more damaging to his new rug, unfortunately.

The group had moved into another room while the main meeting room was being cleaned. This time they were in his living room, and both Edward and Shiro took a separate chair. The latter was drinking a cup of tea, and listening to Edward's side of the tale.

"So, you know about the new law bullshit, right?" the blond starting out, surprising the silver haired Duke by his language. "Well, anyway, I get it that not all Omegas are fighters. But some are. My foster mom is Izumi Curtis, who is the scariest omega that you will ever meet. Saruhiko and I didn't get into the military by being useless or weak, either. But since we're gonna basically be treated like property and are expected to marry after turn seventeen, well.. We are kinda stuck with our lot in life unless some powerful Alphas speak up and say that we aren't all weak and defenseless, and this is obviously just greedy bitches trying to get more power by taking all the land and jobs from Omegas." 

"And you want me to help you with this?" Shiro asked, tilting his head. In fact, he did not agree with the new law, and knew that many other people did not either. However, it seemed to be in the favor of the public so he didn't know if he should interfere. As much as he would like to help these boys, he did not think that it would be wise. 

To Shiro's surprise, Edward promptly made a face and shook his head. "No! We aren't trying to start a revolt or something, even though someone should. We know that no one is really in the position right now to stand against the law, so Saruhiko had the idea of making sure that we followed the la w but the results were in our favor.'

"In your favor? What do you mean by that, Mr. Elric?" Shiro did not take Edward for someone who would marry only for money, but he had been wrong in the past. It was entirely possible that the blond wanted to have help marrying into a noble family that was extremely rich and would pamper him for the rest of his life. If that was the case, however, Shiro would not help. 

"I mean that we want to keep our jobs." 

"You mean, your positions in the military?"

"Yeah. We don't want to be taken out of our careers just because of some stupid stereotype. Right now I'd be okay with not marrying for love, as long as I could find someone that wouldn't use me as a tool and would respect that I'm an actual person." Edward took a breath, looking right into Shiro's eyes. "You seem like an alright guy, and Neko may be weird and a little bit intimidating but she says you're a good person and I trust her on that. So I assume that you have some connections that aren't completely terrible people. I hate to ask like this, but neither of us are going to ask our.. Alpha biological parents for recommendations on who to meet. Mostly because they are both assholes."

Shiro nodded slowly. "So you just want to be treated like regular people, then," he restated. 

Edward nodded, glad that this guy understood. "Yeah, basically. Finding a not-annoying guy would be good, too."

In response to that statement, Shiro burst out laughing, shaking his head. "well, that is always a fine goal. I do have a question."

"Yeah, shoot."

"Reishi Munakata and Roy Mustang are both eligible, wealthy, and would definitely allow you to keep your positions. So why do you and Saruhiko not want to go after them as options for your potential spouses."

The disgusted look and shudder was almost all the answer Shiro needed to that question, although Edward did provide an answer. "Because they are both annoying, manipulative assholes. And, honestly... I am pretty sure that Reishi is at least a little interested in your sister."

At that statement, Shiro looked completely flabbergasted. "Captain Munakata is interested in Klaudia?!" he exclaimed, earning a look from Edward. 

"No, he likes Neko," he said in all seriousness. 

"Neko," Shiro repeated dumbly. 

"Yeah. Neko is the first girl he's met that was so vibrant and irresponsible. It kinda clashes with his nature, I guess, and you know what they say.. 'opposites attract'. Also, she just seems so vulnerable that it is his instinct to protect her, I guess. I don't really know, that's what Saruhiko told me."

"I have a hard time seeing that relationship ever working out," Shiro replied, trying ever so desperately to hide his growing grin. 

"Me too," Edward agreed, failing to bite back his laugh. "But I kinda want it to work out, since they'll balance each other out."

"You really think so?" the silver-haired man asked, interested in the blond's theory.

"Yeah. She's all fun and games, and he is all work and no play. If they mix together, they might actually reach levels of tolerable." After realizing he kind of insulted the sister of the guy he was talking to, he quickly added, "Uh, no offense."

"None taken," came the good-natured reply. "I also have a possible solution to your problem."

"You do?" Edward asked hopefully. "That's great!"

"Yes, I do. Well, a potential option. Have you heard of Mikoto Suoh?" Shiro had finished his cup of tea by this time, and had sat down the cup on the table beside him. Edward was staring at the cup in awe, as it was probably the most expensive cup that the blond had ever seen in his entire life, despite being from a noble family himself. 

"Yeah, I've heard of him," Edward replied. "Wasn't he the idiot that took over a college to take down that psycho who killed his boyfriend? Uh.. Totsuka or something?" He leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head. Before then, he had been sitting up straight and trying to look all proper. However, he now had his guard down and was not going to act like he was someone he was not. Sitting slouched in his chair came much more naturally to him, so that is what he did.

"Yes," Shiro agreed. "Mikoto is the man who tried to avenge Lord Tatara's death. No one knew until after the death of the Colorless Heir that Lord Tatara and Lord Suoh had been seeing each other, however. They seemed to be keeping it quite until Mikoto proposed. It is a terrible shame that he never could," Shiro added, looking down at his lap. 

"Yeah," Edward said quietly. "That must suck. But anyway, why did you ask if I knew of that Suoh guy?"

"Well," Shiro replied, "the Lieu- "Gold King" as you all seem to call him and his husband, King Bradley, decided to throw a party celebrating the fact that Mikoto did not die in his revenge scheme. This party will be held in his territory, the Scarlet Mountains. Many nobles and important military figured will be attending. I was invited, so I will be going, and I could take you both along as well. That is, if Mr. Saruhiko recovers from whatever is ailing him?"

"Oh, that," Edward scoffed. "Well, the military grunts think it is funny to fuck with us Omegas by putting Hevria in our coffee and other sorts of drinks to mess with us. It may be an artificial sweetener, but something in it messes with Omegas and puts them out of action for a little bit. Saruhiko just reacts stronger to it than most Omegas. He must have been really distracted to have taken coffee from some he didn't know."

"Oh, I see.." Shiro answered, looking troubled at the facts. 

"Eh, it's fine. We're usually able to avoid it, and if we know who it is then we can get them in trouble for messing with us. Anyway, when is this party thing, anyway? And how formal are we supposed to dress?" For Edward, clad in his usual all-black uniform that made him look like a bit of a punk, this was an important question. He did not like dressing up if he didn't have to. It made him uncomfortable, and he didn't know how to deal with people in that sort of state.

"The party will take place on the third of March. That is in three weeks, so I hope that is enough time for you both to prepare. As for the manner of dress, I think that it would be acceptable to dress casually. None of the "Red" Lord's vassals will dress in a fancy manner, and the King himself would never dress formally in his life."

"Oh, good. I don't have to pretend to like having my breath choked out of me, then."

Shiro laughed at that, enjoying the blond's blunt commentary on events. "I am glad that I am not the only one who feels that way," he replied. "Fortunately for you, you do not have to deal with it as much as I."

Edward cringed. "Oh yeah, you're an actual Duke so you probably have to dress like that a lot more."

"If only you knew," he sighed. In fact, the Duke despised most formal dress. It made things seem so exaggerated and more important than they were. Not to mention that the clothes were ridiculously uncomfortable. Usually, he only wore them out of obligation. 

From the chair in the corner, a sound was made as Saruhiko stirred from his slumber. Looking over at the clock, Shiro realized that it had been almost an hour and a half, and that it was time for the two teenagers to leave. 

"Well, sine Mr. Saruhiko has woken up, you should probably leave. I'm sorry, but I have a ceremony to be official for. At that, he sent Edward a smile.

"Don't worry about it, we have to get back to work soon anyway. Thanks for having us, Mr. Weissman." Edward stood up, slinging his bright red coat over his shoulders.

"Shiro, Please."

"Huh?" Edward asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Shiro. I prefer to go by the name Yashiro Isana."

"Oh, okay, sure. Goodbye then, Mr. Shiro." At that, Edward led his half-awake friend out the door, and sent Shiro a wave.

Shiro was left alone to prepare for the ceremony. However, he did not feel too upset. It seemed that having visitors really did lift his spirits.


End file.
